


Doesn't Want a Fight

by irinokat



Series: Fun with Kaiju [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinokat/pseuds/irinokat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt finds himself face-to-face with a kaiju, only to find they're as interested in him as he is in them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Want a Fight

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting to AO3. Hope you enjoy this. :) Critique appreciated! (And if you can come up with a better series name and title than I can, go right ahead.)

He should have run. Shouldn’t have even tried the shelter, just should have kept running until he hit the edge of this tiny god-damned island and possibly even farther. He could do the walking on water thing if he tried hard enough. Some asshole had managed it two thousand years ago, he could do it.

Something rubbery wrapping around his waist snapped his racing, panicked mind back into the present. Here the damn thing was, finally, a kaiju right in front of him, and it was not killing him, and it – did it have two mouths? The slightly more ominous, larger one was wide open, and the smaller one had some kind of tongue-like appendage, divided into what could only be described as – what the hell was lifting him off the ground?

He screamed as the kaiju pulled him into the air, toward its mouth. Shit, shit, shit, all his reports had said the fuckers didn’t eat humans – he twisted in the grip of its tentacle, desperate to get free. There was a difference in theorizing about how the kaiju ate and finding out first-hand. He didn’t even care if he broke his back in the fall, it would be better than dying like this. His last hope for escape crumbled as the creature’s massive jaw snapped closed around him. He curled up into a ball, tears forcing themselves out of his eyes in his fear, hoping it would get it over with and that it wouldn’t hurt too bad.

Minutes passed. Newt opened his eyes, wondering what the hell was taking so long. He hadn’t really seen any indication of a throat. Maybe it dissolved its prey in some kind of stomach acid in here before trying to swallow? But he hadn’t heard anything else in a while… He glanced around.

The kaiju’s mouth was huge, almost like being in a cave – if the cave had moist, organic-looking walls. He was surprised at how easy it was to see in the blue light emanating from the creature’s tentacles. Speaking of which, there were a lot of them. Far too many for his comfort. Where had they come from? This was the most unique feature he’d seen on a kaiju in a while. The one holding him didn’t seem to be doing much other than holding him in place. He twisted around, trying to get a better look at the mouth, figure out what the tentacles were even for, but as he tried to move, he felt it tighten around his waist. There seemed to be some kind of electrical pulse in it, possibly something to do with the glow, making it gently seize every few moments, vibrating against his skin. He stopped struggling, feeling the force of it press him, worried it might break one of his ribs if it squeezed him too hard.

Something touched his ankle. He looked down to see another, smaller tentacle wrapped around his shoe and crawling up his pant-leg. Letting out a squeal, he kicked his leg out frantically, trying to shake it off as if a spider were crawling up his leg, the movement spinning him over and around in the air. Was it going to pull him apart? Was this its version of chewing? Again, the tendril around his waist squeezed him as he panicked, crushing his body until he could barely breathe. He went limp, body almost out of his control. The tentacle loosened until he was able to breathe again, letting him suck in massive gasps of air. When he regained his senses, he realized that, one, he was nearly upside-down, and two, the tentacle around his leg was half-way up his calf. It took most of his remaining mental strength not to let his instincts take over and try to get the thing off him again.  
Blood pounded in his ears as he hung nearly vertically in the air, making it even harder to think. He tried moving slowly to right himself, but the tentacles were having none of it. A third one brushed over his arm. He winced, then blinked rapidly as his vision narrowed and went yellow. “Not good,” he managed to mumble as he began to pass out, losing what little awareness was left in him.

The kaiju must have noticed, because the next thing Newt knew, he was facing right-side up and there were more tentacles brushing over him and wrapping around him. He vaguely wondered if it could sense his heartbeat or his vitals in some way. Surely pressure or motion sensing wouldn’t be enough to keep him alive and unscathed. Well, relatively unscathed.

It took him a moment to realize that the tentacles were starting to slide under his clothes.

At first, the thought of the tentacles all over him gave him an instinctive freak-out moment, shivering and kicking, but he managed to force himself to go limp before he lost control again. He practiced a few deep-breathing exercises as he wondered what it was doing. Obviously it wasn’t going to eat him, or it would have done something to kill him by now. He couldn’t picture something like this trying to struggle with swallowing live prey with so many pointy bits.

Pointy bits. Such a technical term. He took a deep breath and tried to collect his thoughts. On the off chance he managed to survive, he would be the only human who had lived through a kaiju trying to eat him. If nothing else, it would get him international acclaim just for surviving. All he needed to do was stay alive.

A slender tentacle that had been sliding up to his waist from his pants pressed under his shirt. He flushed as it ran over his abs, the little electrical impulses running under the rubbery skin of the tendril almost painful against his raw skin. Another, fatter tendril slid around his chest, rubbing back and forth, carefully feeling each muscle it could touch. Newt jerked as he realized that the tentacles were trying to figure out how he worked. The drift hadn’t been enough to tell the creature what a human being was like, how one worked, how it thrived. Now it was trying to figure him out, starting with his anatomy.

The thinner tentacle had moved below his waist again, poking around the waistband of his pants. He drew what he could of his body into a ball again. Crude science or not, this thing was not getting a taste of his important parts. Yet more tentacles wrapped around his legs and gently pulled them down, leaving him feeling oddly exposed. It didn’t help that the fatter tentacles under his shirt were straining the fabric, managing even to bust a few buttons off.

One finally managed to wiggle its tip under his pants. The button and zipper snapped as it slid deeper. He grabbed it and tried to pull it away, but instead it wrapped around his wrist and pulled it away, replaced by another tentacle winding around his hips. Another tentacle brushed over his face. Annoyed, he swatted it away, only for it to grab his wrist just as the other had. They pulled his hands away from the tendrils snaking their way down his legs.

He again wondered if the kaiju had some sense for his vitals when one of the tentacles began rubbing against his dick, making his heart hammer. Heat rose to his face he felt himself harden under the tentacle’s caress. People had joked before that he was obviously kaiju-sexual, and he’d done his best to ignore the sick little jabs at his profession (okay, fine, obsession). But now that this was happening… he shuddered and tried to lean away from the tentacles exploring his legs, but they wouldn’t let him go. Unable to do anything about it, he went limp again, hoping it would be over soon.

A few tentacles began to rub over his face and scalp, feeling almost like fingers running through his hair. He bit his lip as one ran over the back of his neck and his ears. The thing was obviously curious as to how its touching his dick was affecting him; he felt that particular tentacle slide all over him, pausing when he twitched at the way it was rubbing his cock. A moan escaped his lips as the tip of the tentacle brushed his balls.

Soon the tentacles grew tired of feeling him up and stopped rubbing him as much, doing more to just hold him in place. The one was still working his cock, but he felt grateful just to relax for a moment without being covered in the tentacles’ weird rubbery sensations, but hot damn did they feel good all over his hips and his dick. He didn’t get a break for long. The thing suddenly got curious about his mouth.

Newt coughed as a tentacle shoved its way inside him, much too thick to fit comfortably. He winced and kept coughing as the tendril stretched his lips, the tip pushing towards the back of his throat and activating his gag reflex. Thankfully, the stupid monster had at least figured out that he needed to breathe for the experiments to keep going and pulled out of his mouth, letting him gasp for air. His breath came in short, ragged gasps, partly from the near-strangling he’d just received and partly from the stupid fucking tentacle squeezing his goddamn cock oh shit don’t stop shit shit shit. He found himself flailing around and grabbing at the nearest tentacles, holding onto them for dear life, praying to whatever sick deity might be out there for relief.

He was nearly there when it figured out he had another hole it hadn’t explored yet.

Newt shouted in pain as a tentacle slid first over, then into his ass. The thing withdrew with a shake as he clenched up, gritting his teeth. The thing had a similar system to humans, at least as far as he knew, considering that whatever the hell it ate went in one end and out the other oh fuck would it stop rubbing his dick for one damned second. Maybe it was curious as to whether he actually did operate the same? He thought about it for a moment, wondering if it really was the same. The kaiju had more in common with marine life, after all. And even mammals often had different systems – multiple stomachs, different food they could dige- fucking shit hell what was it doing?

This time it was much slower as it entered his ass. He wished it had given up as easily as it had his mouth, but then again, he didn’t have to breathe out this end, he supposed. At least it was trying to be gentle. He bit his lip even harder and screeched out a “fuuuuuck” as it slithered against his prostate. Man, even Hermann had – he put those thoughts out of his mind as it slid even further up him, wondering just what in the hell it thought it was doing. He had actually remembered to eat this morning, it was bound to run into something it wasn’t going to – holy shit on a brick.

Suddenly he found himself completely helpless before his desires and the beast mercilessly fucking him. Any and all rational thought fled from his mind as he felt his muscles tighten and his hips rocking, his dick far too ready to be done with all this. Newt squeezed the tentacles he was leaning on for all he was worth, vicious strings of swearwords escaping his mouth between short gasps of breath. Would this just be done already? His whole body was shaking, aching for release. More, more, just a bit more, a bit deeper, a bit harder, would it happen already, he was so close. He was going so hard it felt like the whole damn kaiju was shaking. Finally unable to fight it anymore, his body gave up, yielding to the strange but overwhelming pleasure –

 

“Newton?”

Someone had their hand on his shoulder, shaking him. He tried to brush their hand away, annoyed. “Newton, are you alright?” Newt flushed as he recognized the voice. 

“Leemelone, asshat,” he mumbled, way more than half-asleep, unwilling to open his eyes or even attempt proper English.

“You’re shaking.” That made him take notice. He attempted to move but he felt sore all over. Trying to lie still did nothing. “Newton, what’s wrong? You feel like you’re running a fever.”

Newt pushed Hermann’s hands away from his head. “Then get the damn blankets off me.”

“They are.”

“Well shit.” Newt finally managed to shift into a sitting position, feeling his clothes stretching tight over his chest and stomach. Had he fallen asleep on the job again? No, he thought, looking around trying to remember, he’d just been so exhausted that he’d fallen right into his bed and fallen asleep.

“We need to take you to –”

“No.” Newt stopped him right there. No doctors. They’d agreed after the first blow-up with one of the on-board psychologists. “Just – just need to pee. Change clothes.” And, he realized as he got to his feet, his underwear. Shit.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Newton?” Hermann placed his shaky hands on Newt’s shoulders, one of his rare shows of affection. Newt winced; he was worried.  
“Fine. Just – let me go cool down.”

Hermann sighed. “If you’re sure.” Newt lunged forward and grabbed him in a bear hug, making him accidentally take a few steps back and lean into the wall to get his balance.

“Fine, I believe you!” Hermann said, shoving him away. It was almost amusing, how little human affection the man could handle sometimes.

Newt patted him on the shoulder before scavenging the few clean clothes still left in his suitcase and heading down the hall to the communal showers. He needed a cooldown, alright – and maybe a rethink of all this extra research he’d found thrust upon him. Maybe he needed a break.


End file.
